True Love in a World of Lies
by Protector of Humanity
Summary: Alex had faced many hardships... felt many things. But the one thing he had never felt... was Love. At first Alex comes to Blue's club to help his boss do business, but what happens when he meets Babydoll? Find out! Babydoll/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1  Audition

This is my first fanfic on Sucker Punch, so don't get mad at me if it's not to your liking. I do not own any of the Sucker Punch characters, just my characters. This is set in the 2nd reality, and Babydoll is just taken back into the club and Blue doesn't kill her (or rape her). Babydoll will show up soon… trust me! This story is going to be all in my character's P.O.V. except maybe one part which will belong to Babydoll (but it's really small). Anyway, _Italics_ are my Character's thoughts. When he or anyone else is singing it will be in **Bold**. I hope you enjoy!

Pairing: Babydoll/OC

**SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE**

True Love in a World of Lies

?'s P.O.V.

_What a strange place. It kind of looks like a prison… are we in the right place?_ I thought to myself as I parked my car behind the large iron gates, in front of the gigantic club/hotel/night club that my boss likes to go to every weekend. My boss is the mayor of our town.

"Alex." He says with gruff.

I turned to look at his chubby, old face. "Yes sir?"

He comes waddling over to me and says "You know I do business with the man that owns this club… right?"

"Yes sir. What is it sir?"

"You see. Normally the owner, Blue, sings with his partner before the show starts, but since he '**hurt**' his shoulder a week ago. He can't perform until it's fully healed, and he needs an opening act. If you win the audition, it'll increase his trust in me. Creating more business between me and Blue. You understand Alex?" He says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sort of sir. But… why me?"

He quietly chuckles, he then says "Kid. You've got an amazing voice, and you can move. You are also my most loyal employee. Who better than you to enter?"

_I didn't know I was that good, or that I was very trustworthy. So… I guess he's got a point._ "Alright! I'll do it sir!" I said with fiery determination.

"That's my boy! Now let's go." He says walking up the steps to the big double doors, a cigar in his mouth.

**SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE**

As we enter through the double oak doors, I took in the beauty of the club's lounge and lobby area. Crimson carpets that went everywhere, red striped wallpaper, read velvet chairs with complementary tables, and a magnificent stage. This was one fancy club! Suddenly a man in a white suit comes up to me and my boss, with an arm brace on his left arm.

"Mayor! Go to see you!" he says giving my boss a "guy" hug.

"Go to see you Blue, how's the arm?"

Blue's smile turns into a grimace. "Good. Much better than it was a week ago, but still can't perform. So what brings you here and who's the kid?" pointing to me.

"This is Alex and he is actually the reason I'm here."

"Oh! Do tell?"

"Well… We heard that you were injured and looking for an opening act. So I decided to let the kid try out."

Blue looked me up and down. He then turned to my boss with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry. This kid has got talent in both dancing and singing. Trust me when I say, that he… without a doubt… will catch your attention more than anyother person who tries out."

Blue just laughs and says "Oh really! Well… I'll let Vera be the judge of that." He walks over to me and hands me a piece of paper with the number 13 on it. "Here's your number. I hope you don't disappoint." And walks away to the bar behind him.

My boss and I sit down in what he tells me is his usual spot, and waited for my number to be called. My boss told me to sing the best "bad boy" song I knew, and I wondered why but did as I was told. Finally my number was called and walked on to the stage. A polish woman, standing in front of a caset player, suddenly asked me "What song will you be sing?"

"U-Um. I-I'll be singing Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. I hope you enjoy." I grabbed the microphone and the band started to play.

**Black dress with the tights underneath.**

**I've got the breath of her last cigarrete on my teeth.**

**And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need.**

**She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.**

**T-T-T-Tongues. Always pressed to your cheeks,**

**while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth.**

**T-tell your boyfriend.**

**If he says "He's got beef"**

**That I'm a vegetarian and I'm not fucking scared of him!**

**She wants to touch me. Woah!**

**She wants to love me. Woah!**

**She'll never leave me. Woah!**

**Woah! Oh, oh!**

**Don't trust a hoe.**

**Never trust a hoe.**

**Won't trust a hoe.**

**Cause she won't trust me.**

**She wants to touch me. Woah!**

**She wants to love me. Woah!**

**She'll never leave me. Woah!**

**Woah! Oh, oh!**

**Don't trust a hoe.**

**Never trust a hoe.**

**Won't trust a hoe.**

**Cause she won't trust me.**

**X's on the back of your hands,**

**wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.**

**And the set list,**

**you stole off the stage,**

**has red and purple lipstick all over the page.**

**Br-br-br-bruises,**

**cover your arms.**

**Shaking in the fingers with a bottle in your palm.**

**And the best is,**

**no one knows who are.**

**Just another girl… alone at the bar.**

**She wants to touch me. Woah!**

**She wants to love me. Woah!**

**She'll never leave me. Woah!**

**Woah! Oh, oh!**

**Don't trust a hoe.**

**Never trust a hoe.**

**Won't trust a hoe.**

**Cause she won't trust me.**

**She wants to touch me. Woah!**

**She wants to love me. Woah!**

**She'll never leave me. Woah!**

**Woah! Oh, oh!**

**Don't trust a hoe.**

**Never trust a hoe.**

**Won't trust a hoe.**

**Cause she won't trust me.**

**Shush girl! Shut your lips!**

**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.**

**I said shush girl! Shut your lips!**

**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.**

**I said shush girl! Shut you lips!**

**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips!**

**(**Band playing in the background**)**

**She wants to touch me. Woah!**

**She wants to love me. Woah!**

**She'll never leave me. Woah!**

**Woah! Oh, oh!**

**Don't trust a hoe.**

**Never trust a hoe.**

**Won't trust a hoe.**

**Cause she won't trust me.**

**She wants to touch me. Woah!**

**She wants to love me. Woah!**

**She'll never leave me. Woah!**

**Woah! Oh, oh!**

**Don't trust a hoe.**

**Never trust a hoe.**

**Won't trust a hoe.**

**Cause she won't trust me.**

I finally finished the song, I looked into the crowd and my boss was giving me one of his proud smiles. I could tell Blue was impressed, but when I looked a Vera… well… let's just say she was **not** impressed. She comes close to the stage and says "Did you pick this song, or were you told to pick a song like this? And don't lie… answer me truthfully."

"Sigh." _Well… I guess I have to tell her._ "No. I didn't want to sing this song." I say turning to get off stage when she stops me saying.

"Sing again."

"Wait... Really? Why?"

"You have an amazing gift, but I want you to sing a song that **you** relate to. Now… sing again."

"Okay."

_Time to blow her mind with not what my boss wants… but with what __**I**__ want._

**SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE**

Please review! I was listening to Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 when I was thinking what Alex would sing for his audition, and thought it was a song that Blue would like to hear from Alex. So that's the song I pick. Don't worry the next song I pick will be more of who Alex is. Trust me!


	2. Chapter 2  Alex meets Babydoll

Hello wonderful readers! I love you all for reading my work. Babydoll will appear soon and she will have a small P.O.V. … I promise. It'll be the next chapter! Remember this is in my Character's, Alex's, P.O.V. **not **Babydoll! _Italics_ are my Character's thoughts. When he or anyone else is singing it will be in **Bold**. Enjoy!

**SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE**

Previously on True Love in a World of Lies…

"Sing again."

"Wait!... Really? Why?"

"You have an amazing gift, but I want you to sing a song that you relate to. Now… sing again."

"Okay."

_Time to blow her mind with not what my boss wants… but with what __**I**__ want._

**SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE**

"Alright the song **I** want to sing is Numb by Linkin Park. I hope you all enjoy this song." I said as the music starts.

**(**Band solo**)**

**Tired of being what you want me to be.**

**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface.**

**Don't know what you're expecting of me.**

**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.**

**(Caught in the undertow. Just caught in the undertow.)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you!**

**(Caught in the undertow. Just caught in the undertow.)**

**I've become so Numb! I can't feel you there!**

**I've become so tired! So much more aware!**

**I'm becoming this…**

**All I want to do…**

**Is be more like me and be less like you!**

**Can't you see that you're smothering me.**

**Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control.**

**Cause everything that you thought I would be…**

**Is falling apart right in front of you.**

**(Caught in the undertow. Just caught in the undertow.)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you!**

**(Caught in the undertow. Just caught in the undertow.)**

**And second I waste is more than I can take!**

**I've become so Numb! I can't feel you there!**

**I've become so tired! So much more aware!**

**I'm becoming this…**

**All I want to do…**

**Is be more like me and be less like you!**

**And I know!**

**I may end up failing too!**

**But I know!**

**You were just like me with someone disappointed in you!**

**I've become so Numb! I can't feel you there!**

**I've become so tired! So much more aware!**

**I'm becoming this…**

**All I want to do…**

**Is be more like me and be less like you!**

**I've become so Numb! I can't feel you there!**

**Tired of being what you want me to be.**

**I've become so Numb! I can't feel you there!**

**Tired of being what you want me to be.**

**(**Band solos and ends song**)**

As finished the song and looked out to the crowd. My boss this time gave me a confused look, Blue gave me a "not-impressed" look, and Vera started clapping. "Now I am seeing the you behind your voice. You go off stage now… and I shall pick the winner."

"Thank you Dr. Grofski"

"Please call me Vera."

"Oh. Okay… Thank you Vera!" I kind of shouted in excitement.

**SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE**

I hope off stage, but when I got back to my boss I got this response. "What are you doing kid! I thought you sang really good the first time? What went wrong!"

"Sir she asked me if that was the song I wanted to sing… personally sir… I didn't. So she told me to sing a song that relates to me so… I pick the second song. Did I do something wrong sir?"

"Well, we'll see who wins and then I'll tell you if you did something wrong."

_Oh Crap. I'm in trouble._ Just then, Vera walks on stage and said "I have chosen a winner. It was very hard to choose. You all picked songs that you thought I and Blue…" she points to Blue, "would like to hear but there was one who caught… well… my ears, and I thought it would be a waste of a talent not to let him try again. And he picked a song that express himself, not as who we wanted him to be, but as who he really is. Number 13… you are our winner." She said so softly I almost thought I imagined it. But then everyone in the room (about 30 or more people) started to stare at me like they wanted to kill me.

I suddenly feel a hand crash down on my shoulder and the booming voice I know too well said "My boy you did it! You did nothing wrong! You were amazing! I'm proud of you!"

Blue then came up to me and said with a sneer "Come here. 8:00 am… sharp. And don't be late!"

_I've got the feeling he __**really**__ doesn't like me… maybe it'll pass._ "8:00 am. Got it." I said as he walked away.

"Well my boy we better get you back to the house. You need your rest… since you have a very big day tomorrow." My boss proudly stated.

"Yes sir." I said walking with my boss out to the car to drive home. Home is basically the boss' house, and only his bodyguards live with him. Which fortunately… I am.

**SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE**

I arrive at the club at exactly 7:59 am, with Blue and Vera waiting for me. They then lead me back behind the stage through hallways that look like they should belong in a prison, until we reach a little dance studio with at least 30 girls inside stretching. And they were wear very… um Cough… revealing clothes. Blue then says "Girls, we have brought you a very special person. He will be practicing with you and picking a partner to sing with him."

One of the girls in the group says "Why?"

"He's our new opening act."

A wave of whispers erupted from the group of girls. Vera ushers me forward towards the group, and that's when I introduced myself. "Hello… I'm... um… I'm… Alex. Alex Knight." All of them looked at me, and some giggle, and others looked me up and down, and others licked their lips. Which really creeped me out!

Then Vera spoke "Girls settle down." All the girls became silent. She then continues "Now girls this man has yet to choose a partner. He will first sing you a song and then you will, one at a time, sing him a song. Then once you all sing, he will pick a partner." She starts to walk away when she says "I will go get Babydoll." I notice that Blue stiffens as she utters the name.

I then turn to the girls "Um… I will be singing Falling In by Lifehouse. I hope you enjoy." And just I was about to sing Vera walks in with a girl following behind her. I then suddenly felt a weird sensation. My heart started to beat rapidly and so hard that I could hear each beat. My face started to feel white hot! It was so strange. I'd never felt this way before ever. Then a voice snaps me back to reality "Alex, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you?"

"Oh. No Vera. I was just about to start."

"Well by all means… you may sing." She said waving her hand, indicating I should sing now. I put the tape in the caset player and pressed play.

**Every time I see your face my heart takes off on a high speed chase.**

**Now don't be scared it's only love, baby that we're falling in.**

**I can't wait…**

**till tomorrow…**

**this feeling…**

**has swallowed me whole.**

**And you know…**

**that I've lost control.**

**This heart that…**

**I follow…**

**has left me…**

**so hollow.**

**That was then…**

**this is now.**

**Yeah you have changed…**

**everything.**

**Every time I see your face my heart takes off on a high speed chase.**

**Now don't be scared it's only love that we're falling in.**

**I would never do you wrong,**

**or let you down,**

**or lead you on.**

**Now don't look down,**

**it's only love,**

**baby that we're falling in.**

**I'm standing in your driveway.**

**It's midnight and I'm sideways.**

**I have…**

**to find…**

**out if you…**

**feel the same.**

**Won't be easy…**

**had my doubts too…**

**but it's over…**

**without you I'm just lost.**

**Incomplete.**

**Yeah you feel like home.**

**Home to me.**

**Every time I see your face my heart takes off on a high speed chase.**

**Now don't be scared it's only love that we're falling in.**

**I would never do you wrong,**

**or let you down,**

**or lead you on.**

**Now don't look down,**

**it's only love,**

**baby that we're falling in.**

**Falling in.**

**All those nights I stayed awake.**

**Thinking of all the ways to make you mine.**

**All of those smiles will never fade.**

**Never run out of ways to blow my mind.**

**Every time I see your face my heart takes off on a high speed chase.**

**Now don't be scared it's only love that we're falling in.**

**I would never do you wrong,**

**or let you down,**

**or lead you on.**

**Now don't look down,**

**it's only love,**

**baby that we're falling in.**

**Don't be scared,**

**it's only love,**

**baby that we're falling in.**

As I finished the girls were squealing and cheering with delight, Vera was clapping, and the mysterious girl called Babydoll looked blown away. Something about that girl… I was drawn to her the moment I laid eyes on her. That's when I thought to myself as the other girls surrounded me _'Who is she? Where is she from? How did she get here? I have to know!'_


End file.
